For the Love of a Child
by TheGreatCheese
Summary: Sry about the title couldnt think of a better one. Kagome is a pretty and popular 5-year-old who lives in a village and wants to be a miko. Inuyasha is a lonely hanyou. When the two become friends, as they grow up can their friendship survive accidents, a
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, unless I'm really Rumiko Takahashi in disguise, which I'm not.  
  
A/N This is a no-Kikyou story. Also, this story starts in that long-ago time when Inuyasha was a kid, right after he chases the ball the villagers were playing with. (the episode when he recalls his childhood and chases the ball across the bridge.)  
  
  
  
For the Love of A Child  
  
  
  
"Wait guys!" a child clad in red called out to the retreating backs of the village children.  
  
"Where ya going?"  
  
"Home." replied a bored looking boy.  
  
"Why? You were in the middle of a game!"  
  
"Duh." said another. He was taller than the others, for a five-year-old. "You messed up our game."  
  
"Huh? How did I mess up your game?"  
  
"You came. That was what messed it up." Now the boy sounded annoyed and angry. "According to my mom, you're just a 'little demon-brat with big ears', and I must agree. Why would we want to play with you?"  
  
"But." the poor hanyou (A/N Who else would it be?) said, dejectedly.  
  
Everyone was gone.  
  
A few tears crawled down poor Inuyasha's cheek. Just because he was a hanyou, no one would even look at him straight. It was so depressing. He turned around and walked slowly into the forest.  
  
He did not notice a little girl, with long black hair and in a purple kimono, run out of her hut she had gone into, pick up the small gold ball the boys had been playing with, and follow him.  
  
  
  
The little girl had been watching the small hanyou ever since he had gone chasing after the ball. While brewing herbs with her mother in the hut, she had looked out the window and seen the little Inuyasha look dejectedly at the boys and walk off into the forest. She had asked for permission to leave and "go do something".  
  
She followed the little boy into the forest and found him sitting below a tree on a hill, staring into the sky.  
  
"Um, excuse me." The boy seemed to wake up and he turned around to see her. "I, uh, think you forgot your ball." She held up the little golden toy up to prove her point.  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed. "Why did you return it to me? So you could just laugh at me some more, like all the others? Go away." he spat, and then turned back to the sky.  
  
Kagome (that's who she is, of course), offended, narrowed her eyes as well and said "Sheesh! All I wanted to do is return this ball to you, since no one else would take it. You don't have to be so mean."  
  
"Feh." (A/N My, he learns his vocabulary quickly!)  
  
Kagome looked at him angrily, until she saw his ears. "Oooh!" she squealed. "Are those real? Can I touch them?"  
  
The hanyou turned, annoyed, to look at her. "No! Go away, you stupid little girl."  
  
Kagome looked at him, tears threatening. "Y-You think I'm stupid too?" She started to cry.  
  
Inuyasha looked confused. He always hated to see a girl cry. "Huh? Why are you crying?"  
  
She stuttered "E-E-Everyone says I'm stupid, 'cause they think 'cause I'm pretty, I'll just be naturally dumb, s-so everyone explains things to me twice even though I understand! It's just s-s-so frustrating!" She started to wail. "When I grow up, I'm NOT gonna be some stupid little girl! I'll be a miko!"  
  
Then she started to walk away. "Here. Have your ball."  
  
"Wait! I-I-I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. (A/N Wow! He said sorry! Something he almost never did when he was older.)  
  
Kagome turned around. "Really? You're sorry? Ok!" She wiped off the rest of her tears and went towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Wanna play ball?" she asked, picking up the ball that she had brought for him.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They started a game of catch, back and forth. Meanwhile, Kagome asked questions to Inuyasha and Inuyasha asked questions to Kagome.  
  
"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a great big powerful demon lord of the whole world!"  
  
"Wow. The WHOLE world?"  
  
"Well, err, maybe just a little bit. But I'll still be a great big powerful demon with a giant castle."  
  
"Cool! Can I live in your castle? Can I be a priestess?"  
  
"Sure. You can be the Grand High Priestess, if you want."  
  
"WOW! Thanks!"  
  
After playing a little bit more of catch with a few questions like "Can I touch your ears?" and "Who was that tall kid who was so mean to me?", the two sat under the tree and talked.  
  
"So, you're the son of the great demon lord that rules the village and that pretty lady that lives in the nicest hut by the river?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Wow. That's super-cool. My parents are just normal farmers, ya know, with the rice paddies and the cows and the chickens."  
  
"Is it fun?"  
  
"Yeah. We all get together and do fun stuff. You have servants?"  
  
"Yeah, but, do you get to chase chickens?"  
  
"Yup, and its REALLY fun!"  
  
"Wow! I always wanted to chase chickens!"  
  
Then, a call was heard from below the hill. "Kagome! Where are you? Dinnertime!"  
  
"Oh, well, that's my mommy calling." Kagome said. "Hey! I got an idea!"  
  
"What?" said Inuyasha, unhappy that his new friend was about to go.  
  
"Let's be friends!" She took his pinky and her pinky and twisted them together, the said in a serious voice. "I hereby announce this friendship valid!" Then she let go.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly started to think about what the boys had done to him. What if because Kagome was his friend that she, too, got the cold shoulder? He didn't want anything bad to happen to his new friend.  
  
"Kagome!" he called.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Let's make it a secret friendship!"  
  
"Cool! Why, though?"  
  
He didn't want to tell her the real reason. She might think that he was too unpopular. "Uh, 'cause it would be more fun?"  
  
"Ok! Bye, Inuyasha! See you tomorrow, same time, same place!" she left the hill towards her awaiting hut and dinner while the little hanyou skillfully leaped down the other side of the hill to tell his mommy about his first new friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: God, that was a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter! Cya laters, ppls! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya ppls! I'm trying to do both stories but it's hard! Does anyone know where I can get the Inuyasha movie in English or w/ subtitles?  
  
Also, this is a no-Sesshoumaru story. Sorry all you Fluffy fans, but I just don't know enough about him!  
  
I may skip a few years in between, but I'll say so. I REALLY want to skip to the teenage years, but I can't. I have the whole story already in my mind, and I'm not exactly a fast typer. Hope u like it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome kept their friendship a secret. In her opinion, it was much more fun to have a secret friend.  
  
Because Inuyasha was the demon lord's son, he stayed at home and was schooled by a tutor in the various arts he would need when he came to rule his father's lands. Kagome attended the village school, and after that, she had private miko training with the present village miko, Kikyo. (A/N: Yeah she's in there but she's about 20 so she really isn't anything else but the miko.)  
  
Inuyasha would then go with Kagome to a spot - the hill, the riverside, the fields - and they would play until sundown, when they both went home for dinner. They also played on the weekends.  
  
One Saturday, they were playing by the river. Kagome was washing clothes and talking to Inuyasha at the same time. They were about six years old.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna go swimming?"  
  
"Swimming? What's that?"  
  
"You don't know what swimming is?"  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
"Swimming is when you go into the water and.uh.well.swim, I guess."  
  
"How do you swim?" Kagome sighed, and took his hand. "C'mon, I'll show you."  
  
She jumped into the shallow part of the water. (She's still wearing the kimono, you perverts!)  
  
Inuyasha watched her sink down, and then come up.  
  
"See? Now you try."  
  
"But how do you float?"  
  
Kagome pulled at her kimono. "See the air bubbles? They keep you afloat."  
  
He backed away. "Uh, no thanks."  
  
"Nani?!? I just got all wet to show you how to do it!" Kagome said, exasperated. "You are coming into this water whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Catch me if you can!" said the gleefully-running-away Inuyasha. "I'll NEVER go into that water!"  
  
Kagome flopped out of the water and took chase. She would usually not run this fast, but she was a girl on a mission.  
  
He's fast. Kagome thought, as he nimbly ran through the forest foliage.  
  
She chased him through the forest, up into the little shallow area where the toddlers played, and onto the slippery rocks by the river.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." she called when she suddenly slipped off of the rock and into the water.  
  
"KAGOME!" He stopped and yelled. He ducked down on the rock he was on and tried to catch her hand, but she missed.  
  
(Coincidentally, a 50-foot waterfall was at the end of this river.)  
  
Inuyasha watched, petrified with fear for his only friend, when he spotted a (strategically-placed) rock in the middle of the waterfall's edge.  
  
It looks slippery, but I'll have to jump. Inuyasha thought. He had to take this chance for Kagome.  
  
As she speedily approached the edge, he took a running jump and landed on the rock, grabbed Kagome around the waist, and leapt off to the other side. (Hey, he's got super-strength and super-speed as a kid. That's not my problem.)  
  
He put Kagome down on the grass. "Kagome? Are you alive?"  
  
She whispered "Inuyasha."  
  
Suddenly, villagers and children gathered around Kagome, pushing Inuyasha out of the way. They had only heard her say 'Inuyasha', and had been alerted of her fall by Hojo (the mean, tall boy that doesn't like Inuyasha).  
  
"See? Inuyasha pushed her in! I just managed to rescue her by grabbing her arm on this side of the riverbank!" Hojo said, triumphantly.  
  
Angry looks were shot at Inuyasha. He held up his hands. "No I didn't! She slipped and I rescued her."  
  
"Yeah right. You're just a lying hanyou." Kuri, a friend of Hojo's, spat.  
  
"Let's get him!" t an anonymous boy voted. All the other boys answered this call, and soon Inuyasha had to run for his life. But then, Kagome woke up, and everyone froze.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you?" she whispered. She sat up, and saw Inuyasha surrounded by all the boys, led by Hojo.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She jumped up, totally forgetting that she had just been fished out of a raging river, and sprang in front of poor Inuyasha. "Don't hurt him!"  
  
"Kagome! You should not run so fast when you are injured. Inuyasha pushed you in." the lady who had been tending her called.  
  
"No he didn't! Who told you that?"  
  
Everyone pointed at Hojo, who ran away.  
  
  
  
After Kagome showed everyone that she was fine, they left, and Inuyasha played with Kagome until sundown, as usual. But, they were secretly very upset.  
  
I can't believe they thought Inuyasha had pushed me in. Kagome thought while throwing their ball back to Inuyasha.  
  
I can't believe they thought I pushed Kagome in. Inuyasha thought. He was angry. Those villagers don't like me or trust me. Especially Hojo.  
  
  
  
While this was going on, a pair of eyes watched the twosome play, then talk, then leave.  
  
Why does she prefer him over me? Hojo thought. I had hoped that because of that lie that Kagome would believe me, and I'd have my true love. That annoying hanyou keeps getting between us. But that'll change, when we're older. She'll be my love and no one else's.  
  
Mine.  
  
  
  
So, you like? We seem to have a love triangle going on here.if I added Kouga, this would be very interesting.but no, there's enough of a problem already.  
  
Next chapter is when they're ten years old. It's Kagome's birthday, and Inuyasha wants to get his best friend a very special gift. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ppls! U should consider yourselves blessed that I'm writing this fanfic, cuz I'm doing this instead of spending quality family time! I still need to kno where I can find that movie! ARG!!! I really REALLY wanna c that movie!  
  
Hope u like it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Remember: We jumped ahead to when they're both ten, okay?)  
  
As the years went by, Inuyasha and Kagome only became better and better friends.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Wanna see what I learned in miko training today?" she held up a hand and said, "Pick an object around you that you don't really value."  
  
He looked around and spotted Hojo in the distance, about 500 feet away. "Hojo" he said.  
  
"No, I didn't mean a person, I meant a thing!"  
  
"Oh. Well, he is a thing, ya know."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh fine. That rock."  
  
Kagome looked at the rock and pointed her hand at it. It burst into a million pieces. Then she rolled her wrist and it came back together again, without even leaving a crack.  
  
Inuyasha mouthed 'wow', and then said "It would have been better if you had done that to Hojo."  
  
"Inuyashaaaaaa." Kagome said in a dangerous voice. "I'm warning you."  
  
"Oh really? Well, I learned something in my studies today too." He looked at her, smirking. "Pick someone you would like to chop into a million pieces." He imitated a whinny-voiced Kagome. "Hojo." "Okay, Kagome, good choice." He stood in the direction of Hojo and clawed imaginarily at where Hojo would be if he was not 500 feet away. Kagome giggled.  
  
Then he turned to her. "But here's what I really learned." He stood in front of a tree, leapt up in front of it, slashed his claws, and yelled "Claws of Blood! (Dunno what the Japanese term for it is!)" The tree was normal for a minute.but then it became literally sautéed like broccoli. Its pieces littered the ground.  
  
"See?" Inuyasha boasted.  
  
Kagome looked at him for a moment, then burst out crying.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, bewildered. "Kagome?! What did I do? Please stop crying!"  
  
She looked at him, sniffling. "Now you have learned to destroy," she said, sitting down. "as I have learned to heal. One who destroys cannot go with one who heals, for they will always conflict." She spoke with the air of a wise woman, something she gained by training with Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha sat down beside her. "No. I can destroy for good."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By protecting. Destroying for the sake of destruction is different than destroying for the sake of protection."  
  
Kagome hugged him. "I hope you're right, Inuyasha. I hope you're right."  
  
(Several days later)  
  
Inuyasha paced on the hillside, thinking hard, after Kagome had left for dinner. Her birthday was coming up soon, and he needed to get her something. Not just anything. Something that expressed his love for her.  
  
*Love? Where did THAT come up from? She's just my friend, only my friend. and I need to get her something good.and fast!*  
  
He stopped and looked at the cherry blossom tree under which they had first met, when an idea came to him. *Yeah, she'd like that.* he thought. Now all he had to do was find Miroku.his one other friend and tutor, even though he didn't really count since he was 16. But Miroku knew a little bit about everything, even though he had questionable morals. So he'd be able to help him make his gift.  
  
  
  
Kagome went to school the next day and was surprised by all her friends. Well, she thought of them as her friends. *They're so.shallow, compared to Inuyasha* she thought as she was showered with gifts from the whole school, as she was so popular.  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Inuyasha called to his tutor.  
  
"Inuyasha! Need help with anything? Like, getting a girl?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not that desparate. I just need you to help me make something."  
  
He told Miroku what he wanted to make and for whom. "Ah, Inuyasha- sama. I see that you do not need any help with how to get a girl from me! But, this idea is a very thoughtful one, maybe I should try it."  
  
"Miroku! I just need to make it!"  
  
He shrugged. "Fine, Inuyasha-sama. Here, let me help you make it."  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
"Whew! That was hard! I never knew metalworking was so tiring!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Still, you should be proud of what you made. It's very nice." Miroku complimented. "Now, go find that girl and give it to her!"  
  
  
  
She trudged to the hill with her gigantum backpack (all those presents) when Hojo cam up to her.  
  
"Kagome." he said softly. *he thinks the 'softly' part makes it romantic*  
  
"Hum? Oh, Hojo-kun. Hello."  
  
"I heard it was your birthday. I got you a present."  
  
"That's sweet, Hojo. But I gotta go now, so please hurry up." She had seen Inuyasha waiting in a tree above her.  
  
*What's she doing?* Inuyasha thought. *Oh, it's that stupid Hojo* He had the gift clutched in his hand and was getting impatient.  
  
Suddenly, Hojo kissed her.  
  
Three different things happened at once.  
  
Kagome panicked and attempted to break the kiss, but it didn't work. Inuyasha finally had enough reasons to kill Hojo and decided to carry out this action as he scampered down the tree towards them. Hojo thought *I never thought this would be sooooo nice.*  
  
Ooh! What will happen?! MUHAHAHAHAHA! You need to send me Episodes 36 and 37 of Inuyasha over email if you want to see the rest of this fic! And I need FULL episodes, not just audio files or anything. But, if you give me good reviews, I might consider giving you the next chapter if you give nice reviews! I'm so evil I amaze myself. You can just ignore this message if you wanna, but it would be really nice since I'm suffering from severe Inuyasha-withdrawl! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Dunno if u sent me any eps, but I just decided to do this chapter cuz I hate cliffhangers and I want to just get this going, ok? Thanx 4 all the reviews!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Retake: (caterwauls drunken-like) Hojo and Kagome kissed! Inuyasha's really pissed! La La La La!  
  
  
  
Kagome finally managed to break the kiss. She looked at him, shocked and angry. *How dare he!* she thought, angry. *And I wanted Inuyasha to be my first kiss! Hey, where'd that come from?*  
  
Inuyasha looked ready to use his previously-demonstrated technique on the love-struck Hojo. *How dare he!* Inuyasha thought, boiling with rage. *Kissing Kagome...he won't make it off of this hill unscathed!*  
  
Then Hojo seemed to wake up. He looked around. His sweet, beautiful, lovely Kagome looked at him, angry. *Probably because we didn't get to finish our kiss* he thought, angry at that stupid, annoying, interfering hanyou. He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want, hanyou? Can't you see we're a little busy?????" Hojo spat, then turned to Kagome. But she wasn't there. Instead, she was shooting angry glares at him while backing away from him slowly.  
  
"How dare you, Hojo!" she shrieked, then grabbed Inuyasha's arm and ran to the hill. Hojo started to chase after her, of course, as loyal-boyfriend- wanna-bes-who-are-in-love-with-the-main-character should.  
  
Inuyasha, seeing that she could not outrun the relentless Hojo, stopped and said "Climb onto my back."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just do it! I'm faster than both of you!"  
  
She jumped on, and he shot on ahead, into a far away tree on the hill - the cherry blossom tree. Using her miko powers and the cherry blossoms, they hid in the flowering tree until Hojo left, unhappy.  
  
*That hanyou! He always interferes!* Hojo thought as he stomped away.  
  
The duo slowly cam out of the tree, not looking at each other, until Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh, well, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Silence. Then Inuyasha asked the question he wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"Why'd he kiss you?" He turned to look at her as she did the same thing.  
  
"I-I-I-I think he likes me. He said it was a birthday present." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Oh! Duh, I'm so stupid." He took out the carefully handmade gift from its temporary home, his pocket. "I made this....for your birthday."  
  
Kagome gasped as she took it. "Inuyasha..It's beautiful."  
  
Kagome held the present in her palm. It was a delicately crafted half- cherry blossom, inlaid with pink mother-of-pearl and washed in gold.  
  
"But, Inuyasha, where is the second half?"  
  
He took something off of his neck. The other half of the blossom was on a golden chain, twinkling under his fire-rat kimono. He took both halves and joined them together, to make a graceful cherry blossom. But then, the petals started to glow, and a small, miniscule hand wrote the words:  
  
Kagome on her half  
  
And Inuyasha on the his half.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Thank you, Inuyasha. This is the best gift I've had in my life."  
  
He grinned. "I'm sure Hojo's kiss made a pretty close second."  
  
"Oh! You baka!" She punched him gently, but then he caught her fist.  
  
They both looked into each other's eyes and started to lean forward, until their faces were only inches apart when.  
  
"Kagome! Dinnertime!" (they should have known something like that would happen)  
  
They let go, blushed, and stared at the grass.  
  
"Bye, Inuyasha. See you tomorrow." she said softly.  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome."  
  
He watched her retreating back, then clutched his half of the blossom and looked at his name written on it. Then, slowly, another tiny hand appeared and wrote underneath his name:  
  
and Kagome.  
  
  
  
  
  
Awwwww, wasn't that cute? Such a romantic moment! Anyway, pleez try to get me those files and keep reviewing! Cya! 


	5. Chapter 5

The newest chapter : Number 5! I'm on a writing roll here, so I'm getting it all over and done with. Pretty good for a 12-year old, no?  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'M TOUCHED!!!!! *sniffle*  
  
A/N: For this story, age 15 is about the time that boys ask for girls' hands in marriage. I didn't want Kagome to be too old for the later chapters, or too young.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Now they're *drum roll* 15!)  
  
Kagome yawned and got up from her bed. She had worn the tiny half-cherry blossom for the past four years, and had only fallen more and more in love with Inuyasha, even though Hojo was forever battling for her affections. Endless dates, candies, roses (did they have roses?), and even cherry blossoms were constantly found on her desk every morning, always with a large card that was signed *Love, Hojo* (You'd think he'd take the hint, but noooooooo)  
  
She smiled as she thought of what Inuyasha might do if he knew that Hojo was doing all this. If he had known, Hojo wouldn't be alive right now.  
  
She was ready to leave for school when a note caught her eye. *Meet me at the old well* - Hojo.  
  
Kagome sighed. She wished he'd just give up at it already. She'd probably have to go, since her parents had already seen the note. They thought Hojo was a nice young man who would probably ask for their daughter in a year or two. They didn't know about Inuyasha.  
  
*Oh well.* Kagome thought. *I'll just take Inuyasha with me.*  
  
That turned out to be a very good idea.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha left his studies as quickly as possible to meet Kagome at the hilltop. He had - something - he wanted to give to her. He, too, had fallen in love with Kagome, and he knew that she had done the same to him.  
  
He saw Kagome's outline on the hillside and then spun around to face him. "WegottagototheoldwellintheforestbecauseHojowantstomeetmethere!"  
  
"????????????" "We.gotta.go.to.the.old.well.in.the.forest.because.Hojo.wants.to.meet.me. there."  
  
"Hojo?! You're going to see HOJO?!?!"  
  
"No, not like that! My parents don't know about you and think that Hojo is a 'nice young man who'll probably marry Kagome later', so they-"  
  
"NANI?!?!"  
  
Kagome smacked herself on the forehead. "Of course I won't agree, you baka." She hugged him. "I don't like Hojo at all."  
  
"Continue." Inuyasha decided that he did NOT like this marriage-to-Hojo business.  
  
"-so they want me to go meet him to 'further inspire a budding romance.'" Kagome mimicked her parents when she said the last words. *As if their relationship had even budded!* "And I want you to go with me so he doesn't try anything." She looked away, remembering the time he had kissed her on her birthday. She hadn't spoken to Hojo for days.  
  
Inuyasha nodded curtly. That particular memory was always fresh in his mind. He flexed his claws absently.  
  
"But you can't be seen. So let's develop a saying that means either 'help!' or."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"That's good! Uhhh...dare I ask where you got it from?" She looked up at Inuyasha, who was staring at the clouds, daydreaming.  
  
"Helloooooo???? Anybody home?????" She waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face, but it didn't work. *Probably thinking up ways to kill Hojo. Or...could he be thinking about me?*  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Never mind. Let's just make that saying!"  
  
"Okay, what do we use?"  
  
"Something with cherry blossoms."  
  
"The cherry blossom only goes in the way of the wind." "The cherry blossom only dies when it is crushed."  
  
"Yeah - by your humongous foot!"  
  
"Inuyasha! That's not very nice! And your foot is bigger, anyway!"  
  
They finally decided on "The cherry blossom always blossoms in love." (Lame, I know. But I needed something, 'cause this saying plays an important part later!)  
  
"Well, it's settled. Let's go meet my Prince Charming." She giggled as his face blushed in anger and jealousy. "Just kidding, Inuyasha!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hojo waited at the well. This was the day he had waited for, hoped for, envisioned of. He was to present his gift, ask THE question, get her answer of 'yes' (or so he hoped), and go get married. And Inuyasha would never bother him again about Kagome.  
  
He heard leaves rustle, and he turned around to see his angel of beauty, his true love, come gracefully out of the forest.  
  
Kagome looked at the waiting Hojo, and thought unhappily of what she had done to deserve this. Inuyasha was, thankfully, waiting in a tree a few feet back, to help her with any....err..problems. Kagome could see by Hojo's eyes that there were indeed going to be some problems.  
  
"Hi, Hojo-kun" She smiled weakly.  
  
"Kagome, how wonderful it is to see you!" Hojo said. "I have a gift for you."  
  
"Really? That's nice." Kagome said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Here." He took his hand away from his back and gave her a small box. "Open it."  
  
She slowly undid the wrappings, half-knowing what she would find. She found it: a small ring.  
  
"Oh, Hojo-kun! What a beautiful ring."  
  
Inuyasha watched, glowering. *That idiot stole my idea! He has no originality!* "Now, Kagome, I have a question for you."  
  
Kagome knew what it was and shut her eyes tight while he kneeled down.  
  
"Will you mar-"  
  
"No!"  
  
That wasn't Kagome. Hojo looked up and stood, face-to-face, with a certain angry hanyou.  
  
"I didn't ask you, half-demon!" Hojo said, angry that their moment had been shattered, again.  
  
"I hope you didn't ask me. But she won't marry you. She's marrying m- ...uhhh...someone else." He blushed furiously.  
  
"Well, this is precious. The hanyou loves Kagome. How touching." sniggered Hojo.  
  
"Don't you make fun of him!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
Inuyasha looked angrily at Hojo. The idiot should have either run for his life or beg for mercy, but of course, Hojo was an idiot, so there was nothing he could do.  
  
Kagome backed up against the side of the well, smelling a fight.  
  
"You worthless demon... you really think Kagome loves you?"  
  
Inuyasha snarled, then dove at him. Hojo dodged, but only just made it out of the way.  
  
Hojo continued taunting him the whole time, as he barely dodged punches (but he got hit a couple of times, yay!) and fired some (none worked) at the boiling mad Inuyasha.  
  
"You call her yours? She's never even kissed you." Hojo called.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was right behind him. *That's true. We never have.* But then, Hojo tried to punch Inuyasha in the chin, but Inuyasha leaped out of the way. Hojo kept on going straight; he had put too much force into the blow to stop it.....  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as she toppled backwards into the pitch- blackness of the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
Muhahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! By the way, I don't need a place to buy the movie, just to rent it. Sorry! 


	6. Chapter 6

I know, that was such an evil cliffhanger, sorta. Alas, to keep my rating at PG I must not kill Hojo. Ok? Hope u like!!!!!  
  
I've mainly been working on this one instead of my other story, I liked chibi Inuyasha and Kagome! There are probably about one or two more chapters in this story, remember, I'm only 12!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Retake: Kagome went down the well!  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as she fell into the pitch-blackness of the well. But, there was no 'splat' sound as her body hit the bottom, no sickening crunch. (Gee, wonder where she went? The future? Hmmmm)  
  
Inuyasha knelt down beside the rim of the well, looking deep into its blackness for a glimpse of her. But there was none.  
  
His friend, his protector, his love, was gone. (Awwwwww, how sad ;_;)  
  
Hojo stared at the well, then at Inuyasha. This idiot, of course, feared much more for his own safety than Kagome's, so he backed away from Inuyasha who would soon remember-that-Hojo-pushed-her-in-and-doesn't-even- care.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "You....bastard...you..."  
  
Hojo started to run for dear life. If he could make it to the village, Inuyasha couldn't kill him, and he'd blame it all on heartbroken Inuyasha. (Evil Hojo! Don't worry, he'll pay in the end)  
  
But Inuyasha didn't chase him. Inuyasha just stood there on the rim of the well, staring into the inky blackness.  
  
*Where are you, Kagome? Why do I feel so guilty and sad and angry and lonely about you? Dam* you!* He couldn't help the tears dripping down his face.  
  
*I'll never love anyone else other than you, Kagome.* he resolved. *I'll become a great demon lord and I'll never love again. Ever.*  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up in a strange house, with three people standing around her. Suddenly she remembered the fight.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she screamed, then looked frantically around.  
  
The people - an old man, a little boy, and a lady - gathered closer around her.  
  
"Mama! She's woken up!" the boy said, excited.  
  
"Shush, Souta. Excuse me, young lady." The lady said, addressing Kagome. "Where are you from?"  
  
"The village that is ruled by Inuyoukai." Kagome said. "Where am I?"  
  
"The Higurashi Shrine." the little boy said cheerfully.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You were in our well-house." The old man said. "I'm telling you, she is from the past!"  
  
"The past?" Kagome asked, unsure. "What year is it?"  
  
"2002." the trio answered.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "But, you can't be...that'd mean... I'm in the future?"  
  
"Aha! See?!" the old man said triumphantly. "She's from the past; no one dresses in those kimonos."  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?" the little boy, apparently called Souta, asked. "You screamed out his name."  
  
"He's a - friend of mine." Kagome said, not wanting to reveal her private life to these strangers.  
  
"Oh." Souta said.  
  
"Well, you can stay with us for the time being, then. You've been asleep for three days!" the mother said.  
  
"Oh no, thank you, but I'll be leaving, I wouldn't want to create any problems."  
  
She edged out the door and headed to a nearby building, where she sensed a large amount of magic coming from. There was the well!  
  
She jumped in......  
  
And hit the floor hard.  
  
*Ouch* she thought. *Why won't it let me through?! Oh, Inuyasha!*  
  
  
  
The well would not let her through because on the other side, someone was blocking it.  
  
"Heave ho, men! Heave ho!" a voice called. (Anonymous villager)  
  
The men skillfully cut off the sticking out branches on the tree they had used to block the well. After hearing Hojo's story/lie, they had decided to block the well so no one else would fall down.  
  
Inuyasha looked out of his room window, gazing sadly at the hillside. After the whole village had heard Hojo's lie about him pushing Kagome in, Inuyasha couldn't even show his face in public without getting glared at or pointed at. A few people even had the nerve to throw a chicken egg or two at him.  
  
Inuyasha had not even tried to hold off the words and eggs. He just let them splat him. He was too heartbroken, too angry, too depressed to fend anything off. He was simply like a ghost, a wandering ghost that searched for a familiar face when there weren't any.  
  
Suddenly, he was bursting with a burning desire to let loose his rage. He had not wronged them, had not done anything, and yet they hated him.  
  
*Well, what if I hate them too?* Inuyasha thought, eyes narrowing. *I'm gonna become a great demon lord so no one can ever hurt me again! Never!*  
  
  
  
Well, it's a sorta short chapter, but its ok. Next chapter, we skip ahead until Kagome is about 19. The tree has been removed for some purpose, and Kagome can finally return to Inuyasha. But she's shocked by what she finds...... CYA! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi ppls! Thanx 2 all of u 4 the reviews! Kim, u shouldn't gloat like that, it's not very nice.  
  
I forgot about the disclaimer! Ahhhhh! Don't sue me! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. (Ta daa!)  
  
I'm gonna list all u nice ppls who gave me reviews! Fox-demon Shippo-is-Kawaii (I kno who u r!) Vampira Roja Duke-of-Spades Poetry in Motion Kiki Demon Cherrymecha Kage Koneko Clarea J. Garibaldi Anime girl  
  
Thank you all so much! *huggles wonderful reviewers and readers*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Remember, we skipped ahead to when they're both 19.)  
  
Kagome silently regarded the stone well that stood in the Higurashi well-house. She owed that family so much, for all their kindness. They had taken her in for the past four years, fed her, clothed her, kept her secret. Today was the anniversary of when she had come out of the well to these people. Into the world of these people and out of Inuyasha's world.....  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
That name meant so much to her. Oh, how she wished she could see him again! *But trying is pointless* she chided herself. *It is blocked.*  
  
*Yeah, but what if it was unblocked?* her mental voice asked her. *Just try to go down there, it might work.*  
  
She sighed and gave in to her thoughts. *Fine*  
  
She climbed down into the well, careful not to slip. She stood on the well bottom for a few seconds before she told herself *See? It's not working...*  
  
But then the bottom glowed blue-violet, and she slowly sank into the time portal, her thoughts consumed by only one thing: Inuyasha......  
  
  
  
Kagome hastily got up out of the well. *Wow* she thought, her mind surging with the pure glee of being home again. *It worked.*  
  
She suddenly started off on a run through the forest towards the village. Her mind raced with her only thoughts *Inuyasha..Inuyasha....INUYASHA!*  
  
She broke through the foliage of the forest into the beginning of the village road, but froze instantly.  
  
*That's odd.* she thought, staring at the silent street. *The road should be bustling with people...*  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a procession coming straight at her. She ran off to the side, wondering who the procession was for. Inuyoukai had never done any processions in his whole reign...  
  
"Move aside, wench!" an annoyed voice said. She looked up to see (you guessed it!) her beloved hanyou sitting in a chair carried by four village men..two which were Hojo and Kuri! (told ya he'd pay)  
  
"Inuyasha!" she shrieked, happily. "It's me, Kagome!"  
  
He looked at her, disgusted. "Another fake? Oh gods, there are getting to be too many of those around here."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'fake', Inuyasha?"  
  
He glared at her. "Okay, you must be one of those new ones from the village. Number one: My name's not Inuyasha. It's LORD Inuyasha. Second: You are a fake. Third: Haven't you seen the new rule? NO MORE FAKES!!!!"  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that you couldn't recognize me." Kagome said, obviously angry.  
  
"You are really starting to bug me, ya know." Inuyasha leaned over the side of the chair. "You are a very good actor, I'll give you credit for that. Now, why don't you go away and go find some other guy to bother?" It wasn't really a question; it was more like a command.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome said.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you do. Guards, please convince her to leave me in peace?"  
  
A couple of men from behind Inuyasha's chair came from behind it and walked towards her. She refused to move, so they had to drag her away.  
  
"Let go of me! I am Kagome! Inuyasha! Stop this!" she yelled. Seeing him do nothing, she cried, "The cherry blossom always blossoms in love!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha froze at these words. *How did she know that?* he thought, bewildered.  
  
Only one way to find out. "Guards! Bring her here."  
  
Kagome was led up to Inuyasha.  
  
"How do you know that saying?" he asked, huskily.  
  
"Because I'm the only one you told it to." she said, equally roughly.  
  
He stared at her for a minute, then said "Follow me." Kagome walked slowly after the procession at the end, towards the castle that was one his father's but now his.  
  
Along the way, Inuyasha mulled over the new girl that was a very good actor. *She knows a lot about Kagome, looks like her, acts like her, talks like her.. even smells like her!*  
  
Then that annoying other-voice in his head said *True, but how can she be Kagome? Kagome disappeared, remember? Or has the reason for all this harshness on the villagers escaped your mind?*  
  
Inuyasha thought about how to answer his own question. The other- voice was right. He had become cruel and harsh against the villagers for their treatment of him and for the loss of Kagome. Many of the villagers had sent their daughters to pose as Kagome and convince Inuyasha to change the laws, but Inuyasha always found them out and sent them packing.  
  
*She COULD be Kagome, ya know.* he told his other-voice. He desparately wanted it to be true - that Kagome had returned.  
  
*Only one way to prove that.* he said.  
  
*Really? She's passed the test pretty much. Calling you that, wearing that purple kimono - even knowing the saying you two made up!* the other- voice whined.  
  
He fingered the half-blossom around his neck. *If she wears the chery blossom* he told himself. *she is the real Kagome. That necklace was handmae by me, and only the other side will fit with it. Also, her name is on a petal.*  
  
Then they arrived at the castle.  
  
  
  
So how was it? I think it was ok, and Inuyasha and Kagome were a tad bit OoC, but it was pretty good. Cya! 


End file.
